Skorpion, Teil II
Die Voyager geht eine Allianz mit den Borg gegen die Spezies 8472 ein und muss feststellen, dass die Borg ihre eigenen Ziele verfolgen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung :…Fortsetzung Prolog thumb|Nachricht aus dem Kubus Auf der Brücke der Voyager verlangt Chakotay einen Bericht und Torres meldet, dass die Schilde der Borg deaktiviert sind. Torres erfasst Janeway und Chakotay läst alle Waffen bereithalten. Torres aktiviert die Energie. jedoch wird der Strahl von den Borg unterbrochen. Sie kann die Kompensation der Borg nicht überwinden. Da meldet Tuvok, dass sie gerufen werden. Captain Kathryn Janeway meldet sich aus dem Borg-Kubus und befiehlt den Transporterstrahl abzustellen. Sie informiert Chakotay über ihren Allianz mit den Borg. Die Borg garantieren eine sichere Passage und dafür hilft man ihnen in der Entwicklung einer Waffe gegen die Spezies 8472. Sie arbeiten während des Flugs an der Waffe. Nachdem sie den Borg-Raum verlassen haben, werden sie die Waffe übergeben. Chakotay fragt, wie die Zusammenarbeit erfolgen soll. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie mit Tuvok hier im Kubus arbeiten wird, da mit der Borg-Technologie die Arbeit schneller bewältigt wird. Paris bestätigt Chakotay inzwischen die Kursänderung des Kubus. Chakotay schlägt vor eine Komverbindung einzurichten, was Janeway jedoch ablehnt, da ihre Arbeit dort Teil der Vereinbarung ist. Daraufhin empfiehlt der Commander den Traktorstrahl zu deaktivieren, da sie auch ohne Leine folgen werden. Janeway will dies vorschlagen und lässt Tuvok rüberbeamen. Nachdem Janeway die Verbindung beendet hat, lässt Chakotay ihre Anordnungen ausführen. Akt I: Gemeinsame Arbeit thumb|Zusammenarbeit mit den Borg Auf der Krankenstation informiert der Doktor Chakotay, dass er zehn Millionen Nanosonden der Borg repliziert hat und jede nach seinen Spezifikationen modifiziert wurde und so das fremde Gewebe anvisiert und assimiliert. Jedoch wird die Borgtechnologie innerhalb von Sekunden denaturieren und dabei das fremde Gewebe zerstören. Der Doktor injiziert diese Nanosonden nun Harry Kim. Die Behandlung von Harry Kim ist erfolgreich, die Ranken bilden sich zurück und er kann die verwachsenen Augen bereits wieder öffnen. Chakotay lobt den Doktor für seine Arbeit. Dieser nutzt diese Gelegenheit und teilt ihm seine Zweifel bezüglich der Allianz mit den Borg mit. Der Doktor zweifelt aber, dass die Nanosonden auch als Waffe so erfolgreich sind. Chakotay will dieses Problem jedoch dem Captain überlassen. Der Rote Alarm wird beibehalten. Außerdem weist er den Doktor an, alle Erkenntnisse über die Nanosonden in seiner Holomatrix zu speichern und sich bei Gefahr zu löschen. Auf der Brücke meldet B'Elanna Torres Chakotay, dass Tuvok auf den Kubus gebeamt ist und sich nun beim Captain befindet. Chakotay befiehlt beide mit dem Transporter erfasst zu halten. Allerdings teilt ihm Torres mit, dass dies schwierig ist, da die Borg bereits ihre Schilde regenerieren. Er befiehlt die Schildfrequenzen ihren anzupassen. Eine Frequenzangleichung funktioniert nicht, weil die Borg ihre Schilde zu schnell rotieren lassen. Chakotay verlangt nun von Torres energisch einen Weg zu finden, ihre Offiziere herauszubeamen, falls es erforderlich sein sollte. Als die Borg den Traktorstrahl deaktivieren lässt Chakotay Kurs und Geschwindigkeit an den Kubus anpassen. Paris meint, dass er nie gedahct hätte, dass er sagen würde, dass die Borg kooperieren. thumb|Eine Vision von Kes Kes wird weiterhin von Visionen heimgesucht. Als sie auf der Krankenstation an einem Terminal arbeitet, sieht sie das vermeintliche Spiegelbild eines Mitglieds von Spezies 8472. Augenblicke später erscheint es ihr ganz real in ihrer Nähe und sie bemerkt, dass sie beobachtet werden. Sie krümmt sich verängstigt in der Ecke zusammen und wird vom Doktor entdeckt, dem sie mitteilt, dass sie von Spezies 8472 beobachtet werden. Tuvok und Captain Janeway bekommen auf dem Kubus einen Arbeitsraum zugewiesen. Tuvok übergibt Janeway seinen Tricorder mit den Scans von dem Schiff der Fremden. Die Fremden und ihre Schiffe bestehen aus dem gleichen Material. Weil sie beim Gespräch kurz stehenbleiben, werden sie von der Borg-Drohne weitergeschoben. Als sie den Arbeitsraum erreichen, sollen sie mit der Arbeit beginnen. Janeway berichtet, dass sie eines der Schiffe analysiert haben und dieses für die modifizierten Nanosonden anfällig ist. Sie will über ein großflächiges Zuführungssystem nachdenken, um ihre Schiffe auf mikroskopischer Ebene anzugreifen. Die Borg stoßen sie zu Boden und wollen eine temporäre neurale Verbindung herzustellen. Janeway und Tuvok protestieren dagegen. Die Borg verlangen, dass sie sich fügen. Jedoch verlangt Janeway, dass die Drohne den Neuraler Transceiver entfernen soll. Als Alternative verlangt sie einen einzelnen Borg mit dem sie kommunizieren. Dies halten die Borg für umständlich, doch Janeway argumentiert, dass dies bereits bei der Transformation von Jean-Luc Picard in Locutus geschahn. Da sich die beiden weigern über einen Neurotransceiver zu kommunizieren wählen die Borg eine Sprecherin: Seven of Nine, tertiäres Attribut von Unimatrix 01. Sie tritt aus ihrem Alkoven und stellt sich vor. Akt II: Die Borg auf der Voyager Die Arbeit kann beginnen. Janeway stellt sich und Tuvok vor, doch Seven meint, dass ihr ihre Benennung bekannt ist. Janeway erkundigt sich nach ihrem Namen und die Drohne stellt sich als Seven of Nine, tertiäres Attribut von Unimatrix 01 vor. Sie stimmt zu, dass sie ein großangelegtes Verbreitungssystem einsetzen wollen. Tuvok schlägt vor, dass sie ihre Photonentorpedos mit Nanosonden bestücken. So würden sie diese in biomolekulare Sprengköpfe verwandeln. Allerdings hält Seven of Nine diese für ungeeignet, da es ihnen an Reichweite und Zerstörungskraft mangele. Janeway fragt nun nach einer besseren Idee und Seven geht zu einer Konsole. Janeway und Tuvok folgen ihr. Seven of Nine plant eine Massenvernichtungswaffe, eine Multikinetische Neutronenmine, die für den Geschmack von Tuvok etwas zu groß ist, da sie ein ganzes Sternensystem zerstören kann. Seven meint, dass die Schockwelle die Nanosonden über einen Radius von fünf Lichtjahren verteilen wird. Captain Janeway will aber keine Unschuldigen gefährden. Tuvok weist darauf hin, dass fast 50 Billionen Nanosonden erforderlich sind und der Doktor dafür Wochen braucht. Janeway weist darauf hin, dass sich ihr Feind gerade für unverwundbar hält. Daher würde ein kleiner Schlag ihn jetzt empfindlich treffen. So sollten sie kleinere Schiffe bauen und die Torpedos einsetzen. Einige zerstörten Schiffe könnten Spezies 8472 zum Rückzug zwingen. Seven wirft Janeway vor in winzigen Dimensionen zu denken. Seven of Nine stimmt, nach Abstimmung mit dem Kollektiv, zu Photonentorpedos der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] zu benutzen. Angesichts der Situation erwägen sie ihren Plan. Angesichts der gegenwärtigen Situation analysiert sie den Waffenbestand der Voyager: Sie verfügt über 32 Photonentorpedos und einen Klasse-6-Sprengkopf mit 200 Isotonnen Sprengkopf. Als Tuvok fragt, woher sie diese Informationen haben erklärt Seven nur, dass sie Borg seien. Auf der Krankenstation wird Kes inzwischen vom Doktor untersucht. Als Chakotay eintritt, erstattet ihm das MHN Bericht. Kes' Visionen werden stärker, sowohl die Frequenz als auch die Intensität. Kes spürt die Fremden, als seien sie in diesem Raum. Da sieht sie wieder die Fremden. Sie versucht erfolglos sie telepathisch abzublocken. Der Doktor meldet, dass jedes Mal wenn sie eine Vision hat, bestimmte Regionen ihrer Großhirnrinde in einen Zustand der Hyperstimulation gelangen. Der Doktor befürchtet, dass die Fremden mehr als nur "Guten Tag" sagen wollen. Auf dem Kubus arbeiten Janeway und Tuvok am Detonator, als Seven ihre Daten über das Bioschiff verlangt, damit die Borg dieses analysieren können. Janeway reicht ihr das PADD und folgt ihr. Captain Janeway versucht mit Seven of Nine persönlich ins Gespräch zu kommen, aber sie wehrt ab. Janeway fragt, ob sie menschlich ist. Seven antwortet, dass dieser Körper vor 18 Jahren assimiliert wurde. Sie meint, dass dies irrelevant sei. In diesem Augenblick werden sie von der Voyager gerufen und Seven öffnet einen Kanal auf einem Monitor. Chakotay informiert den Captain über den Zustand von Kes, dass die Fremden versuchen in ihr Gedächtnis einzudringen, und sie versuchen sich von allen Bioschiffen fernzuhalten. Daher ändern die Borg den Kurs und die Geschwindigkeit. Janeway befiehlt Chakotay diese Änderung nachzuvollziehen. Seven of Nine drängt auf die Aushändigung der Nanosonden sowie eines Photonentorpedos. Sie will einen Prototyp erproben, da sich das Risiko erhöht hat. Janeway blockiert. Seven droht mit Assimilation, aber Captain Janeway blockt immer wieder ab. Sie verlangt die Einhaltung der Vereinbarung. Seven fragt, ob ihr Widerstand erfolgreich wäre, wenn sie 500 Drohnen auf das Schiff beamen würden. Janeway meint, dass sie bereit wären zu sterben, was Seven jedoch für unnötig erachtet. Harry Kim ist inzwischen genesen und nimmt den Dienst auf der Brücke wieder auf. Er fragt Commander Chakotay, ob er etwas verpasst habe. Darauf meint der Commander, dass er nicht allzu viel verpasst habe. Nachdem er seine Station von Torres übernommen hat, meint diese er hätte noch eine Ranke an der Nase. Entsetzt fasst er sich ins Gesicht und stellt fest, dass Torres sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt hat. Da öffnet sich eine neue Singularität, was Paris Chakotay meldet. thumb|Die Borg nehmen den Frachtraum ein Seven registriert den Angriff ebenfalls und informiert Janeway. Die Fremden aktivieren die Waffen und feuern auf die Voyager, sodass Schilde, Waffen und Transporter ausfallen. Das Borg-Schiff, welches die Voyager eskortiert, wird von Spezies 8472 angegriffen. Der Kubus feuert aus allen Rohren, was jedoch keinen Effekt hat. Tuvok erkennt, dass die „Voyager“ schwer beschdigt wurde. Seven meint, dass sie einen Verlust der Nanosonden nicht riskieren können. Um die Voyager zu schützen, opfern die Borg das Schiff und rammen das Bioschiff. Durch den letzten Treffer kommt es jedoch auf dem Kubus zu einer Explosion, sodass Janeway verletzt wird. Paris meldet, dass der Kubus und das Bioschiff zerstört wurde. Ein Borg-Trupp wird an Bord der Voyager gebeamt, die einen Frachtraum assimilieren. Captain Janeway und Tuvok sind ebenfalls wieder da, wie Tuvok der Brücke noch melden kann, ehe er bewusstlos wird. Chakotay lässt das Deck sichern und schickt ein Sicherheitsteam nach Frachtraum 2. Mit diesem geht er hinein und stellt fest, dass er von den Borg assimiliert wurde. Sie finden auch Janeway und Tuvok, bewusstlos am Boden liegend vor. Während ein Sanitäter sich um sie kümmert, sehen sie sich weiter um und treffen auf Seven of Nine. Sie verlangt von Chakotay ihre Waffen zu senken. Anschließend behauptet sie, dass sie sich mit Erlaubnis von Captain Janeway hier aufhalten und es erforderlich war ihr Schiff zu opfern, um die Voyager zu schützen. Sie versichert auch, dass ihre Allianz noch besteht. Akt III: thumb|Chakotay kündigt die Allianz Auf der Krankenstation informiert Chakotay Tuvok über die Situation. Die Borg haben Frachtraum 2 assimiliert und sind auf diesen beschränkt. Weiter vorgedrungen sind sie nicht. Chakotay berichtet Tuvok, dass er die Decks 9 bis 13 versiegelt hat und Sicherheitskräfte postiert hat. Tuvok rät die Sicherheit auch um die Krankenstation herum, zu erhöhen. Chakotay veranlasst auch dies. Tuvok erkundigt sich bei Kes nach ihrem Zustand und sie meint, dass es ihr gut gehe und die Visionen im Moment aufgehört haben. Der Doktor berichtet Chakotay, dass er die Verbennungen im Brustbereich von Janeway behandeln kann. Ihre inneren Blutungen sind gestillt, jedoch erfordert die Behandlung ihrer Nerven wird schwierig. Tuvok erklärt, dass kurz vor dem Beamen ein Torpedo in unmittelbarer Nähe einschlug. Laut dem Doktor wurden dadurch ihre neuroelektrischen Bahnen durch die Sprengladung der Fremden unterbrochen. Er versetzt sie daher ins Koma, zum Schutz der Gehirnfunktionen. Wenn es ihm nicht gelingt, den Schaden zu reparieren, erlangt sie das Bewusstsein nie zurück. Nachdem Tuvok gegangen ist, meint der Doktor, dass der Captain ihn sprehcen will. Chakotay geht zu Janeway, die ihm das Kommando übergibt und ihn anweist, sich von den Borg nicht bedrängen oder bedrohen zu lassen, da die Allianz für diese erforderlich ist. Sie möchte, dass er die Mission erfolgreich abschließt und die Crew in die Heimat führt. Dann beginnt der Doktor mit der Behandlung. Chakotay sichert mit einem Sicherheitsteam den Frachtraum, wo die Borg beginnen zu arbeiten. Einige der Drohnen regenerieren sich in Alkoven und Seven of Nine tritt aus ihrem heraus. Sie fragt nach Captain Janeway, da sie mit ihr etwas zu besprechen habe. Chakotay informiert sie, dass sich Captain Janeway auf der medizinischen Station erholt. Seven of Nine meint, dass sich die Situation geändert hat und ihre Vereinbarung nach der Zerstörung des Kubus modifiziert werden muss. Chakotay meint, dass er darüber bereits nachgedacht hat und gestattet ihnen daher den Aufenthalt an Bord und sie arbeiten gemeinsam an der Waffe. Nachdem sie den Borgraum verlassen haben, will er ihnen die Waffe übergeben und sie dann verabschieden. Seven hält dies für ineffektiv und meint, dass der Krieg nach ihren letzten taktischen Projektionen dann verloren sein wird. Seven verlangt zu einem Borgschiff zurückzukehren das 40 Lichtjahre in der falschen Richtung liegt. Da sie damit einen Fünf-Tage-Flug in die falsche Richtung machen würden, erklärt Chakotay, dass sie aus dem Borg-Raum herausfliegen und nicht tiefer hineinfliegen wollen. Chakotay meint, dass idies zu gefährlich ist. Seven erwidert, dass es auch gefährlich ist, ihre Forderungen abzulehnen. Chakotay will daher darüber nachdenken. Akt IV: Der fluide Raum Im Konferenzraum informiert Chakotay die Führungsoffiziere darüber und meint, dass dies viel zu riskant ist und sie mit den Drohnen und Nanosonden an Bord auch gleich eine Zielscheibe auf die Hülle malen könnten. Er meint, dass sie ein primäres Ziel für Spezies 8472 sind und einen weiteren Angriff von Spezies 8472 nicht überstehen werden. Daher will er die Allianz mit den Borg beenden. Nach Rücksprache mit den Führungsoffizieren beschließt er die Borg auf einem Planeten auszusetzen und zu versuchen alleine durch den Borgraum zu fliegen. Tom Paris scannt nach einem bewohnbaren Planeten und setzt den neuen Kurs. Tuvok warnt Chakotay, dass die Borg vielleicht nicht friedlich abziehen. Chakotay weist ihn an, die weibliche Drohne in seinen Raum zu bringen. Tuvok bringt Seven of Nine in seinen Raum und Chakotay informiert sie über seine Entscheidung. Er gibt Seven of Nine die Zusage ihr die Nanosonden zu überlassen. Seven of Nine ist davon nicht begeistert. Chakotay stellt dies jedoch nicht zur Diskussion und stellt klar, dass das Schiff nicht umkehren wird. Sie sollen in Freundschaft abziehen. Seven meint, dass sie das Schiff immer noch assimilieren können. Chakotay droht ihr daraufhin, dass dann das ganze Deck einem Unterdruck ausgesetzt wird und sie alle in den Raum geblasen werden, wo sie keine Bedrohung mehr sind. Die Borg haben schon befürchtet, dass eine Vereinbarung mit Menschen nicht einhaltbar sei, denn Menschen sind launenhaft, widersprüchlich und desorganisiert. Es mangelt den Menschen an Harmonie, Zusammenhalt und Größe und das wird auch ihr Verderben und Ruin sein. Dann lässt Chakotay Seven of Nine zurück in den Frachtraum bringen. Chakotay besucht Captain Janeway auf der Krankenkstation, diese ist noch bewusstlos. Er spricht mit ihr und versucht ihr zu erklären, warum er ihre Befehle nicht ausführen kann. Er meint, dass er seine Entscheidung getroffen hat und erklärt ihr, dass sie mehr als ein Captain und auch seine Freundin ist. Er hofft, dass sie ihn verstehen wird. [[Datei:Kampf_zwischen_Janeway_und_Chakotay.jpg|thumb|Der „innere Kampf“ auf der Voyager]] Mehrere Schiffe von Spezies 8472 dringen unterdessen in Matrix 010 in Gitter 19 ein und vernichten acht Planeten, 312 Schiffe kampfunfähig gemacht und 4 Millionen 623 Borg werden getötet. Daher erhält Seven of Nine den Befehl, die Kontrolle über die Voyager zu erlangen und sie in den Raum der Fremden zu bringen. Daher kriecht sie in eine Jefferiesröhre. Auf der Brücke entdeckt Paris inzwischen einen Klasse-H-Mond mit einer Sauerstoff-Argon-Atmosphäre. Chakotay lässt das Schiff unter Warp gehen und in einen Orbit zu fliegen. Die Brücke registriert die Manipulationsversuche an der Deflektorphalanx und Chakotay erkundigt sich nach der Ursache. Kim erkennt, dass die Borg versuchen die Emitter neu auszurochten. Commander Chakotay lässt Gegenmaßnahmen einleiten. Nachdem Kim dies nicht unterbinden kann, da die Sicherheitsprotokolle überbrückt wurden, emittieren sie einen resonanten Gravitonstrahl, der eine weitere Singularität erzeugt. Paris setzt Gegenkurs, doch kann das Schiff nicht befreien. Chakotay warnt die Borg noch einmal und lässt dann die Schotts zum freien Raum öffnen. Bei der Dekompression werden die Borg in den Raum hinausgeschleudert. Nur Seven of Nine gelingt es, sich in dem Wartungsschacht festzuhalten und kann sich retten. Tuvok registriert dies. Per Deflektor öffnet sie eine interdimensionaler Spalt im Raum, der die Voyager in den sogenannten Fluiden Raum führt, dem Lebensraum von Spezies 8472. Nachdem sie zum Stillstand gekommen sind, verlangt Chakotay einen Bericht. Sie befinden sich nicht mehr in der Galaxie, ohne Sterne und Planeten. Torres rekalibriert die Sensoren und stellt fest, dass die ganze Region mit einer organischen Flüssigkeit gefüllt ist. Seven ruft Chakotay und informiert ihn, dass sie in die Sphäre von Spezies 8472 eingedrungen sind und lässt ihn in den Frachtraum kommen. Paris stellt den Druck in Frachtraum 2 wieder her und Chakotay begibt sich mit Tuvok dorthin. Seven of Nine informiert Tuvok und Chakotay im Frachtraum, dass Spezies 8472 durch eine Kompressionswelle von ihrer Ankunft weiß und eine Flotte von Bioschiffen auf sie zuströmt. In 3 Stunden und 17 Minuten werden diese sie abfangen. Chakotay meint, dass die Borg schon einmal hier waren und daher vom flüssigen Raum wissen. Seven will das Schiff auf die Auseinandersetzung vorbereiten. Es ist also nötig die Torpedos mit den Nanosonden fertigzustellen. Chakotay fragt, aus welchem Grund sie hier waren. Er erkennt, dass die Borg diesen Krieg begonnen haben um ihrem Ziel der Perfektionierung durch Assimilierung der am höchsten entwickelten biologischen Lebensform näher zu kommen. Seven meint, dass Spezies 8472 mehr Widerstand leistet, als sie erwartet hatten. Sie sehen sie als Spitze der biologischen Evolution an und wollten sie assimilieren. Da dies nicht gelang, öffneten sie ihnen ein Tor in ihre Welt. Seven meint, dass sie sie vernichten müssen. Durch den Übergang wurde ihre Verbindung zum Kollektiv geschwächt. Chakotay will zurück in den normalen Raum, aber Seven weigert sich die Spalte zu öffnen, da er dann nicht mehr kooperieren wird. Da wird Chakotay vom Doktor auf die Krankenstation gerufen. Währenddessen ist Captain Janeway wieder genesen und der Doktor meldet, dass er ihre Nervenschäden repariert hat. Er meint, dass er genial ist, da er Janeway und Kim gerettet hat. Dann bittet ihn Janeway sich zu deaktivieren, was er sogleich tut. Sie will von Chakotay wissen, warum er die Allianz gebrochen hat. Chakotay meint, dass das Kollektiv ihm befahl, den Kurs umzukehren. Sie ist sehr wütend und es beginnt ein Streit. Chakotay rechtfertigt sich für seine taktische Entscheidung. Janeway meint, dass er nur auf eine Gelegenheit wartete, die Allianz zu beenden. Janeway meint, dass beide Seiten Konzessionen machten. Der Commander entgegnet, dass die Borg sie betrogen und den Krieg mit Spezies 8472 anfingen. Er meint, dass hier nur noch ein Borg übrig ist, den sie funktionsunfähig machen sollten und in den Delta-Quadranten zurückzukehren. Dazu müssten sie die Deflektorprotokolle duplizieren.. Janeway will jedoch nicht am Deflektor herumbasteln, wenn die Fremden angreifen. Janeway will kooperieren und die Fremden in voller Kooperation mit den Borg bekämpfen. Chakotay verweist darauf, dass er einmal mit einem Kollektiv verbunden war und ein Neurotransceiver in seine Wirbelsäule implantiert wurde. Captain Janeway stellt fest, dass es zwei Kriege gibt, einen draußen und einen hier drinnen und sie werden beide verlieren, wenn sie es nicht schaffen diesen hier drinnen zu beenden. Chakotay erinnert sich an die Worte von Seven, dass diese individuellen Meinungen ihr Verderben sein werden. Diese Aussage erklärt er Janeway. Janeway meint, dass sie nur den Kampf gegeneinander unterlassen müssen und nicht ihre Persönlichkeiten aufzugeben brauchen. Tuvok bringt Seven of Nine auf die Brücke. Captain Janeway übernimmt das Kommando und erklärt, dass sie wieder das Kommando führt und Chakotay von seinen Pflichten entbunden wurde. Sie macht klar, dass die Spezies 8472 mit den neuen Waffen konfrontieren werden. Auch schlägt sie vor, ihre Verteidigungssysteme zu verstärken. Seven stimmt diesem Plan zu. Janeway will die Fremden in ihrem Raum angreifen. Sie ist überzeugt, dass die Fremden sich zurückziehen werden, wenn die Waffen effektiv sind und die Spezies über einen Selbsterhaltungstrieb verfügt. In weniger als zwei Stunden müssen sie das Schiff kampfbereit machen. Janeway meint, dass sie sich nun im Krieg befinden. Kim und Tuvok werfen sich einen Blick zu, während Seven of Nine auf ihre Station geht. Akt V: [[Datei:Kampf_zwischen_Janeway_und_Chakotay.jpg|thumb|Der „innere Kampf“ auf der Voyager]] Harry Kim meldet bald, dass alle Modifikationen komplett sind. Das Schiff beginnt in Borg-Grün zu leuchten. Die Torpedoabschussvorrichtungen, die Hüllenverstärkungen und die Schildmodifikationen sind stabil. Tuvok berichtet, dass die mit den Nanosonden modifizierten Waffen einsatzbereit sind. Janeway lässt alle Stationen besetzen, die Notluken schließen und den Angriff vorbereiten. Anschließend meldet Paris vier Bioschiffe auf Abfangkurs. Kim hat bald Sichtkontakt und legt das Bild auf den Schirm. Die Fremden sprechen durch Kes und meinen, dass ihre Region durch sie kontaminiert wurde. Janeway lässt sie übermitteln, dass sie keine Bedrohung sind. Sie machen ihre Absicht deutlich ihre Galaxie zu säubern, da sie eine Bedrohung für die genetische Integrität dieser Wesen sind. Die Nähe der „Voyager“ sei eine Gefahr für die genetische Integrität dieser Spezies. Janeway lässt sie warnen, dass sie eine verheerende Waffe haben, die sie vernichten wird. Jedoch reagieren sie nicht darauf. Dann greifen sie die Voyager an. Schilde, Waffen und Antrieb fallen aus. Tuvok leitet Hilfsenergie in die Abschussvorrichtungen. Janeway gibt den Befehl zum Feuern. Der Torpedo leuchtet im selben Borg-Grün wie die Voyager. Als der Torpedo explodiert, scheint es zunächst keinen Effekt zu haben. Doch dann beginnen die Bioschiffe sich grün zu färben und explodieren, als sie sich zu einem erneuten Angriff formieren. Die modifizierten Nanosonden funktionieren, wenn auch nicht sofort, wie Tuvok meldet. Janeway meint, dass dies Spezies 8472 eine Lehre sein wird. Sie befiehlt daraufhin Seven of Nine, eine Spalte zurück in ihr Universum zu öffnen, woraufhin Seven zu einer Konsole geht, einen Offizier beiseite drängt und eine Quantensingularität erzeugt. Die Voyager wird daraufhin in die Singularität gezogen und befindet sich bald wieder im normalen Raum. thumb|Seven of Nine plant Assimilierung thumb|Abtrennung von Kollektiv Plötzlich haben weitere Bioschiffe einen Abfangkurs auf die Voyager gesetzt. Janeway lässt Kes übermitteln, dass sie die Waffe wieder einsetzen werden, wenn sie nicht abdrehen. Die Crew der Voyager wird jetzt als Gefahr für Spezies 8472 angesehen, da sie als einzige in der Lage sind, ihre Schiffe zu vernichten. Janeway befiehlt ein Ausweichmanöver, ehe die „Voyager“ am Heck getroffen wird.. Die Voyager feuert einen weiteren Torpedo mit dem Hochleistungssprengkopf ab und kann 13 Bioschiffe vernichten. Der Rest zieht sich zurück, wie Tuvok meldet. Seven, die mittlerweile wieder mit dem Kollektiv verbunden ist, bekommt vom Kollektiv die Nachricht, dass sich Spezies 8472 wieder in ihren Raum zurückzieht. Die Borg haben die Oberhand gewonnen. Janeway will nun von Seven, dass das Kollektiv sie passieren lässt und bietet Seven of Nine an, ihr ein Shuttle zu überlassen, um zum nächsten Borg-Kubus fliegen zu können. Doch ihre Antwort lautet „Inakzeptabel“. Daraufhin versucht sie, das Schiff in ihre Kontrolle zu bringen, um dann von den Borg assimiliert zu werden. Paris versucht sie vergeblich aufzuhalten, doch sie ist an das Phaserfeuer angepasst. Sie steht vor der Navigationskonsole und assimiliert die Station mit ihren Injektionsröhrchen. Harry Kim kann dies nicht verhindern und Janeway gibt Chakotay über Interkom das Codewort "Skorpion". Daraufhin begibt sich Chakotay in einen der Alkoven, den die Borg in Frachtraum 2 errichtet haben. Dort setzt ihm der Doktor einen Kortikaltransceiver an, der eine direkte Verbindung mit Sevens neuralem Transceiver herstellt. Er fordert sie auf, sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie ein menschliches Individuum ist. Der Doktor erklärt, dass die Verbindung stabil ist, aber nicht lange. Torres beginnt daher rasch zu arbeiten. Hierüber versucht er, den Menschen in der Drohne zu erreichen, die jedoch achtlos und selbstsicher beharrt: Wir sind Borg! Chakotay versucht ungeachtet dessen weiterhin, ihre Kindheitserinnerungen zu wecken. Er ermutigt sie, sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie ein junges Mädchen war. Auch sehe er ihre Eltern. Da verliert er die Verbindung und Torres initiiert den Energiestoß. Sie entlarvt das Vorhaben und entgegnet: Irrelevant, Ihr Appell an meine Menschlichkeit ist zwecklos. Währenddessen gelingt es Lt. Torres, die Ablenkung zu nutzen und Sevens neuralen Transceiver zu überladen. Der Energiestoß zerstört ihren Transceiver und Seven of Nine fällt schreiend in Ohnmacht. Da Chakotay mit ihr verbunden war, wird sein neuraler Transceiver ebenfalls beschädigt und mit einem Schrei verliert auch er das Bewusstsein. Tuvok scannt Seven of Nine und bestätigt, dass ihre Verbindung mit dem Kollektiv unterbrochen wurde. Janeway lässt sie daraufhin von Chakotay und einem Crewmitglied auf die Krankenstation bringen. Der Doktor scannt inzwischen Chakotay und meldet dem Captain, dass er sich wieder erholen wird, allerdings Kopfschmerzen haben wird. Janeway befihelt KParis einen Kurs aus dem Borgraum mit Maximumwarp zu setzen. Während sich Chakotay rasch erholt, verbleibt Seven of Nine noch auf der Krankenstation. Da ihr neuraler Transceiver zerstört wurde, wurde sie dauerhaft vom Kollektiv getrennt. Sie stabilisiert sich und ihre menschlichen Zellen beginnen sich zu regenerieren. Janeway fragt sich, was unter der Borgtechnologie noch vorhanden ist. Captain Janeway beschließt daraufhin, sie an Bord zu behalten und ihre Menschwerdung zu unterstützen. Chakotay meint, dass sie in jungen Jahren assimiliert wurde und nichts als das Kollektiv kennt. Captain Janeway und Chakotay sprechen sich auf dem Holodeck aus und beschließen auch weiterhin gut zusammen zu arbeiten. Das, was geschehen ist, wollen sie beide vergessen. Er berichtet ihr auch, dass sie mindestens zwei Wochen brauchen, um die Borgtechnologie zu entfernen. Torres hat allerings angemerkt, dass die Energiesysteme auf Deck 8 mit den Borgmodifikationen besser funktionieren. Daher sollen sie es so lassen. Dann kehren sie auf ihre Brücke zurück. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Datei:VOY 3x26 Titel (Doppelfolge).jpg|Die Titeleinblendung der Doppelfolge... Datei:VOY 3x26 Titel.jpg|...und der Einzelepisode Diese Episode wurde bei der deutschen Erstausstrahlung zusammen mit als Doppelfolge gesendet und auf VHS veröffentlicht. Im TV werden seither grundsätzlich die beiden Einzelepisoden gezeigt. Jeri Ryan soll im Laufe des Drehs mehrmals in Ohnmacht gefallen sein, da das Borg-Kostüm sehr eng war. Bei der Darstellung der multikinetischen Neutronenbombe, die Seven of Nine in Erwägung zieht, wird auf das Modell des Borgschiffes aus und zurückgegriffen. Chakotay verweist darauf, dass er einmal mit einem Kollektiv verbunden war. Dies spielt auf die Ereignisse in an. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Scorpion, Part II (episode) es:Scorpion, Part II fr:Scorpion, Part II (épisode) nl:Scorpion, Deel II Kategorie:Episode (VOY)